


Meet-Cute

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: AU, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Cassie in modern-day normal times, meet like in a romcom because I'm a sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet-Cute

Cassie stayed in the street instead of going inside because she knew the second she closed the door against the world, she'd collapse into a pile of mush and she didn't want that. Cassandra Railly was not a crier. She was not some delicate flower that needed careful handling.

She was a scientist, and she believed in proof.

The problem was that the proof was Aaron had been cheating on her for a year and she couldn't--or didn't--see it.

And of course, she had to show up at his house the same day she'd been harassed at work by the grossest lab weirdo one too many times, had her research proposal not only denied but openly ridiculed, lost her phone, gotten a flat tire so catastrophic she almost crashed, and and and...

Cassie swiped at her face, refusing to admit there were tears there. She was in control. She was calm. This was all just water off a duck's back.

Fucking water off a fucking duck's fucking back.

Across the street, a dog was barking. Pigeons flew away from the sound and someone was trying really hard to get the dog to calm down. He was pulling on his leash, yanking at the dude's arm, galumphing all over the place in that gleeful way dogs outside in the sunshine had. 

Despite herself, Cassie laughed.

The dog was dragging his person closer. He was a lovely golden retriever; the human was cute, his hair a little long, his jaw a little stubbled, his brows drawn together in annoyance that didn't look like it was really all that close to anger, despite how much he was yelling at the dog to shut up and calm down.

Cassie scrubbed at her face again, ran a hand over her hair self-consciously, suddenly worried that her awful day would show on her face and someone would ask about it. She didn't want to talk about that. 

The dog had made it half way across the street, somehow avoiding cars, though he was dragging his person right into their paths. Horns all over the place, more birds flying off.

Cassie held her breath until they were safely in the sidewalk again.

But the dog wasn't done yet. He barked three times and headed right for her like he'd spent his whole life looking for her. The dude dropped the leash and the dog floored it, right down the block and into Cassie's arms, slobbering all over her face and trying to crawl up into her lap despite the fact that he was mostly the same size as her, the way she was sitting.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy said, reaching the steps and grabbing for the fallen leash, grabbing at the dog's scruff, grabbing at everything. He looked so mortified, when she could see him between dog-kisses, that she couldn't even be mad. "He's still a baby, he doesn't know any better!"

"No, it's fine," Cassie said, finally getting her hands up and getting the dog of her. He settled into her lap and looked up at her with his doggy eyebrows, his tail swishing hopefully. "He was so happy to see me, actually, he sort of made my day." Her voice went wobbly at the end and she flattened her lips together so she wouldn't start crying.

But the guy saw it. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm--I'm fine."

"Look, I literally know nothing about you, but you don't look fine. Do you wanna talk about it?" He didn't look like he wanted to, but he didn't rush off, either. In fact, he settled himself on the steps, just a little down from where she perched, slowly, like she might be secretly dangerous. She scratched the dog's ears, because the ears are the best part of a dog. 

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, cool. But you still look like maybe you're cracking up, so I'm gonna stay here for a minute and make sure you're okay."

"You really don't have to. I'm fine."

"Well, Murph looks so comfy there, I'd hate to move him."

"Yeah, he does look comfy, doesn't he?"

"I'm Cole," the guy said, holding out his hand.

She only hesitated a second before she put her hand in his, and was surprised by how warm and strong his hand was--and how gentle. Like he actually cared.  
"Cassie."

"So why're you sitting out here like the world is ending?"

"Um, cuz it kind of is?"

"Can't be that bad."

"It feels like it is." Cassie ducked her head, and Murph lapped at her chin. "But I think my day is looking up now."

Cole smiled, and it lit up his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "Look, this is kinda forward, but do you wanna go get something to eat? There's a new place around the corner, Ramse's, I've been wanting to try...?"

Cassie knew she should say no. She's from the city and she knows strangers can't be trusted--but she also knows this dog likes her and likes him, and she trusts the judgement of furry animals. And if they stay in public, maybe it'll be okay.

"Do they allow dogs?"

"They have a nice looking patio out front, right on the road."

"Then I'd love to."

"It's probably too early to say, but I'm just gonna go ahead and say it anyway: we're gonna be best friends."

"Oh, are we?"

"Yep. I can see it now. Piles of adventures." He held out his hand, and she dropped the leash into it, so he held out his elbow with such a goofy grin she had to accept. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, and they headed around the corner, Murph walking along just a few steps ahead of them as if he was the best-trained dog ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need an intervention. Also, I almost named the dog Ramse.
> 
> \--  
> Mailing list, for my fics, my blogs, my original writing, my nail polish, everything! http://eepurl.com/bjHU3T


End file.
